pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hospital
, 5 |previous = City|next = Bridge|image = Loading Hospital.jpg|world = Pixelated World|music = |theme = |enemies = 25|released = 2.0.0|dont insert info here = |Theme = Hospital}}The Hospital is the 4th level in Pixelated World in Campaign. Enemies *Red Slime *Devil Stalker *Double Headed Zombie *Infected Doctor *Infected Patient *Crawler *Venom Nurse Boss *Chainsaw Doctor Story After killing the Swat Double Headed Zombie, the Newbie saw that he has a hospital pass, and thinks answers to the zombie invasion can be found there. Hidden Coin The coin is located in the red room, behind a knocked over operating table. Hidden Gem Behind where there's a skeleton laying on an operating table. Appearance This level has a lobby, a MRI room, a red light room, a room with a pile of bloody cots, and a few patient rooms. Strategy *Do not get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the green arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Restore your ammunition by quitting the level and coming back. However, try not to do this when you are about to complete the level, as the amount of killed monsters will be wasted. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you have damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health. *The enemies aren't extremely tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with a decent amount of damage. *Don’t go melee with the chainsaw doctor. Keep your distance and hit him with a sniper weapon, like the alien sniper rifle or the adamant sniper rifle. Trivia *Despite it being a hospital, it consists of infected patients and doctors/nurses, who are ironically infected. *The original boss was a huge Red Slime Monster which dropped the AK-48. *Players can now get damaged by the broken elevator. Gallery HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-13-22-12.png|The Story Comic for Hospital. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-05-35.png|A room with many bloody cots piled up. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-05-55.png|The reception desk. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-06-04.png|One half of the waiting room (containing mostly couches and medical posters) Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-06-17.png|Another part of the lobby waiting room. (containing only vending machines) Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-06-24.png|The broken elevator. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-06-37.png|One last part of the waiting room containing seats and vending machines. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-06-49.png|A dark hallway (one of many) Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-07-12.png|The left side of a partially destroyed room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-07-19.png|The right side of the destroyed room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-07-26.png|Another dark hallway. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-07-54.png|The computer room. (probably where they examine the M.R.I. scans) Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-08-14.png|The M.R.I. room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-08-27.png|One side of another waiting room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-08-35.png|A very dark waiting room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-08-59.png|Another waiting room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-09-04.png|Some seats from another waiting room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-09-12.png|A less beat-up room Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-09-17.png|More of the less beat-up room. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-09-34.png|The boarded up exit door. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-09-47.png|A different dark hallway. Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-10-14.png|One side of the "red room". Screenshot_2014-07-11-20-10-21.png|The other side of the "red room". Category:Maps Category:Pixelated World Category:Campaign Maps Category:Minigame Maps